Preguntas de y para Lunáticos
by Drehn
Summary: Le hace preguntas que requieren respuestas no falsas como pago -pago por estar ahí y decirle que los mentirosos son interesantes; pago por tener esas pintas de estrambótica; pago por hacer que se seque las lágrimas y no dejar que esté solo-. Draco/Luna.


**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**Notas:** Todas estas palabras, aunque no sean mis mejores, son para Mariel (**Maromeh**), el James de mi Sirius y un poquito también el principio de mis risas :) Espero que te guste, yo personalmente lo encuentro raro y **Maga**, que me beteó el fic (¡gracias!) me dijo que cambiara algunas cosas, pero no lo he hecho, no sabría cómo. Gracias a **Faby** también por darme ideas bonitas.

* * *

**Preguntas de y para Lunáticos****  
**

Desde que era tan pequeño que no llegaba a coger bien el bastón de su padre, por no decir que eran más o menos de la misma altura, Draco ha ido aprendiendo sobre la mansión de sombras grises (más grises que en la mayoría de hogares), sobre los rictus y gestos que se hacen por encima y bajo la capa, sobre hablar en susurros que en realidad son más bien siseos y sobre los Malfoy en general, que son todas esas cosas y un manto de historias tapadas a medias con su nombre, su sangre y una enorme cantidad de donaciones sacadas directamente de su cámara de Gringotts.

Cuando lo del bastón, Draco -una diferente versión de él- aún soñaba y reía, aunque esto último lo hiciera socarronamente la mayoría de las veces. En ocasiones, cuando su madre no precisaba de hablar con nadie o preparar citas de cierta importancia, se le permitía jugar en el jardín y preguntar, preguntar, preguntar. Sus cuestiones satisfacían a Lucius (_y eso es lo más importante, Draco, que tu padre se sienta orgulloso de ti_); la mayoría de las veces eran sobre la sangre, los muggles y la posibilidad de comprar una nueva escoba, pero que el elfo doméstico ese tan feo no se le acercara, porque a él le caía mal.

-Oh, Draco, lo de la sangre es fácil de aprender, y aunque no lo fuera, que nunca se te olvide. Sería una vergüenza que eso pasara. Nosotros, los magos de sangre limpia, los que no nos juntamos con muggles _para nada_, estamos en el escalón más alto; los demás no se merecen casi nada, ¿comprendes?

-¿Nada, madre?

-Existen ciertas excepciones -meditaba Narcissa acariciando el cabello de su hijo, distraída, sin sonreír-, pero no. Después están los mestizos, los traidores a la sangre, los hijos de muggles...

-Sangre sucia, Draco. No te relaciones con ellos. En ocasiones son peores que los muggles mismos, no merecen ni acercarse a una varita.

Cuando Lucius se entrometía en las relaciones entre madre e hijo, Narcissa no se atrevía a abrir la boca, simplemente colocaba mejor a Draco entre sus piernas y movía los dedos de una manera que... y él siempre se fijó en eso, mientras toda esa información calaba hondo en su personalidad.

En esos momentos, Draco ya no tenía permitido hacer preguntas o tener cualquier tipo de duda sobre la gente de mala familia: todos eran escoria, y por ello su familia y los de su círculo se encargaban de ellos. Todo fue fácil al principio, como deslizarse dentro de la cama al acostarse o cerrar los ojos, pero ya nada era estable.

Miró el fondo del armario como si así fuera a tener una revelación, sin molestarse en sentir esperanza -ridícula palabra que él, personalmente, nunca empleaba- y le entraron ganas de llorar. No podía hacer nada más que dejar que sus propios gritos inundaran su mente, la voz desgarrada de cuando le grababan la marca en el antebrazo. Seguía estando orgulloso de esa especie de tatuaje, pero también lo odiaba un poco, y no le costaba pensar con placer en ser capaz de eliminarla de su vida; a la marca y a su nuevo señor.

_Tengo una misión importante para ti, Draco. Si consigues llevarla a cabo, lo que te ofreceré será mucho más que lo que tu padre pueda tener. Si no lo haces, en cambio..._

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, que estaba tan frío como las manos del Señor Tenebroso, y dejó que sus mejillas se mojaran con su ansiedad. Estaba seguro de que nadie podría verlo allí, ni siquiera Myrtle la Llorona.

Pero se equivocaba.

-¿Hola? -dijo una voz femenina y extraña.

Se secó las lágrimas con prisa y sacó su varita. La voz le sonaba de algo, pero no conseguía identificar a la persona que acababa de meterse en su escondite personal. Estaba algo lejos de la entrada, pero si era espabilada podría verlo. Draco empezó a preocuparse y a buscar un escondite cercano, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor que quedarse tras el maldito armario. Realmente no era su día de suerte.

-Puedo oírte respirar. Sal, no te haré daño. ¿Eres de primero? Me llamo Luna.

Tras esas palabras, se permitió un susurro indignado. Esa chica era una idiota. ¿Él, de primero? Si se levantaba y le decía algo en tono mordaz seguro que no sospecharía nada, no tenía razones para hacerlo. Dudó un poco, pero recordándose a sí mismo que era un Malfoy, se levantó y andó con gran altanería hasta más o menos donde se encontraba una figura delgada y con largo pelo rubio.

-¿Lunática Lovegood? -preguntó Draco con sorna. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y guardó su varita, tan tranquilo.

-Oh, vaya, eres muy alto para ser de primero.

-Será porque soy de sexto, pequeña boba.

Ella inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia delante y miró al fondo de la sala, donde los ocasionales rayos de luz iluminaban el polvo que se arremolinaba sin ningún tipo de orden. Se rascó la barbilla y él pudo darse cuenta de que llevaba unos pendientes ridículos, en forma de hortaliza. Esa chica era conocida por todo el castillo como una loca que creía en criaturas estúpidas, ya se había burlado de ella antes.

-Yo me llamo Luna -se presentó. Tenía una voz tan peculiarmente tenue que le ponía los pelos de punta, sobretodo mezclada con la tensión de haber sido casi descubierto-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-¿Estabas llorando?

Draco casi se descubrió abriendo la boca. ¿Cómo podía ella saber eso? Los rumores no eran falsos: era de veras una chica extraña. Vestía dos medias de distinto color; le hubiera costado un par de cómicas bromas si se hubieran encontrado por los pasillos, cuando él estuviera con Crabbe o Goyle. O con Crabbe y Goyle.

-Claro que no.

Ella asintió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pero dijo:

-Los mentirosos son muy interesantes, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué? -exclamó Draco, incrédulo. Qué manera de soltar las cosas.

-¿No lo crees así?

-No. Las mentiras no tienen nada de interesante, son mentiras y ya está.

-Las cosas nunca son cosas _y ya está_, chico que cree que tiene un nombre que no me importa.

-Vale. Me llamo Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

No tenía nada de malo habérselo dicho, supuso. Era extraño que no lo conociera, cuando el año anterior se habían encontrado varias veces en situaciones no muy buenas.

-Draco es un nombre bonito.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?

Ella se acercó un poco negando con la cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo, Malfoy recordó cuando ese estúpido y pecoso Weasley se había reído de él por su nombre a principios de primero. Se merecía todos los malos tragos que él le había hecho pasar desde entonces, tanto la Comadreja como sus dos insoportables amigos.

-Una pregunta, Draco.

-Estoy harto de preguntas, y soy Malfoy para ti.

Ella lo ignoró un poco sin alterarse.

-La gente nunca debería estar harta de las preguntas; las preguntas llevan a otras preguntas, siempre es así, y eso es bueno, Draco.

-Vale.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo hacértela?

Él se exasperó de nuevo.

-Sí, ¡pero ve al grano!

-¿Tu nombre quiere decir que eres draconiano, o no tiene nada que ver? A los harmellows no les gusta la gente draconiana, están demasiado acostumbrados a lo amable.

Él suspiró, no dispuesto a admitir que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando Luna, es decir, Lovegood.

-Deja de meterte conmigo con mi nombre y de decir incoherencias.

Luna parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza.

-No me meto contigo. No me gusta la gente que se mete con los demás sin motivo (un nombre no es un motivo). Algunos lo hacen conmigo. Me llaman Lunática, ¿sabes?

-Ya.

Hubo un silencio un poco raro, que no llegó a ser incómodo del todo. Ella ni siquiera lo notó, inmersa en su mundo y sus pensamientos.

-Una vez, hace años, vi en el despacho de Filch un papel raro en el que ponía Lunático. ¿Crees que tendrá algo que ver con lo que me dicen? A mí me parece que no, porque bueno, ese nombre estaba escrito junto a otros, seguro que él no se sentía tan solo.

Draco no supo qué contestar y fingió mirar los objetos esparcidos por la sala, solo que sin fingir, porque en realidad sí que los miraba aunque no se fijara para nada en ellos. Ya conocía muy bien todo ese desorden.

-¿Tú te sientes solo, Draco? ¿Es por eso que llorabas?

Él murmuró _¿eh?_ y se lo pensó un poco. Tal vez... tal vez Luna no estuviera tan mal de la cabeza como pensaban los demás, él incluido; tal vez su inteligencia fuera de un tipo simplemente especial, y pudiera ver a las personas y sus dudas. Él no la conocía casi nada, pero sentía que ella sí podía verlo, y que por eso acertaba cada vez que abría la boca. Podía mirar al suelo y entretenerse con criaturas fantásticas, invisibles a ojos de cualquiera, y sin embargo ser feliz como si le acabaran de regalar la cosa más fantástica del mundo. ¿Se trataba de eso? Ella era despistada como la que más, pero seguro que no había llegado a la Sala de los Menesteres por casualidad.

Y se dio cuenta de que él lloraba desde el principio hasta el final.

-Sí, puede que sea por eso. En gran parte.

Si alguien lo ayudara, podría terminar, y no sufriría todas esas crisis. Si alguien más que los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle lo flanquearan, podría dormir por las noches y las ojeras desaparecían de su cara. Si... y todo se trataba de eso, de esperanzas vanas, pero él no quería la ayuda de Snape, y se veía obligado a hacerlo solo, no por placer.

-Yo puedo hacerte compañía -susurró Luna, que de repente estaba, si bien no muy cerca, sí bastante más que antes. Sonrió y sus ojos azules y saltones se iluminaron un poco.

Lo abrazó de manera infantil y fraternal, colocando sus brazos terriblemente delgados sobre los suyos con naturalidad. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco para oírlo respirar y para darle calor. Se sentía cálido. No eran amigos, no eran ni compañeros de clase (sólo compañeros de mundo, de época, del olor de las tostadas recién hechas por la mañana), pero se ayudaron un poco en ese momento.

Ella no era una mentirosa como él -era incapaz de serlo, de eso Draco estaba seguro-, pero sí una soñadora sin remedio, y eso ¿por qué no? También podía resultar interesante. Incluso... bonito.

**Fin**


End file.
